Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK
The Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK is a weapon in Plazma Burst 2. This is a large Railgun, more powerful than its cousin the Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot. It takes up weapon slot 4. The Heavy Railgun is a very powerful, single-shot railgun. It shoots a very fast rail projectile that can easily kill enemies with one shot. It is more powerful than its smaller cousin, the Lite Railgun. The Heavy Railgun's advantages include high damage, more stability loss to the target, and the fact that it cannot be deflected. This gun's weakness include a long reload time, the inhability to go through walls, and slightly less accuracy than the other weapons in its slot. A fully upgraded Heavy Railgun can kill most enemies in the Campaign in a single shot, especially to the head. This gun is a very valuable tool when the need arises to kill single, exposed enemies very quickly. It cannot be dodged, as the projectile of the Heavy Railgun reaches its target instantly, making it extremely deadly. In Multiplayer, the Heavy Railgun's projectile can bounce off of walls and surfaces. Shooting this gun directly at any wall can be fatal to the shooter. The Heavy Railgun does more damage per shot than any other gun in the game. Location The Heavy Railgun is first encoutered in the Campaign when an Android SLC-56 equiped with this weapon encounters the player on Level 8. The gun is seen on a regular basis after Level 8, usually with upgrades. It cannot be picked up by the Marine or bought from the equipment shop. However, Proxy can pick up the weapon in Level 30 and upgrade it in the Proxy equipment shop. A fully upgraded Heavy Railgun can be picked up by any protagonist from a killed Civil Security Boss on Level 40. This gun costs $2700 credits, and can be upgraded for $900 credits. The full upgrade price is $5400 credits. The Heavy Railgun is moderately more expensive than the Lite Railgun. Trivia Also called the Heavy Railgun, as it is much more powerful than its lesser version, the Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot. *Although it is more powerful, it takes a long time to reload. *If you jump and shoot the Heavy Rail Gun, it may throw you to a distance by its pounding recoil. *It is able to penetrate more bodies than the Lite Railgun. *A level 2 Heavy Railgun can reduce your life by 400-700. *The ID for the Heavy Railgun CS-OneSOneK is gun_railgun2 *This weapon's rounds are extremely dangerous if rebounded off of a wall, as this can sometimes kill the player. *While the Railgun's shots do not seem to bounce off of surfaces as much in campaign, in multiplayer it is infamous for its ability to bounce off of almost every surface. *You can get the Heavy Railgun for the Marine by either having Proxy trade her Railgun for yours, or you can find it in level 40 of Campaign. However, it is recommended to get it from Proxy, as she can upgrade it before she trades with you. *When it is upgraded to level 3, it may sometimes make you become unstable due to its recoil power. *The letters OneSOneK may be short for One Shot One Kill, probably a reference to its power. *A countermeasure of the Heavy Railgun can be a shot from the Plasmagun. This is because typically, lighting is plasma, which is matter at 10,000 degrees Celsius. * Due to this gun's powerful and intense beam, it can make the Enemies bleed alot. (The Lite Railgun does the same, but less.) *This gun can leave a bloody trace when shot on the head. *'Warning: This gun's rounds require a two-hit kill on campaign mode, even with heavy suit.' *This weapon can be used in multiplayer, and it is really powerful, however, like nearly all weapons, it can ricochet. *It can destroy CS-BNG Projectile in one shoot. Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Railguns Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 4 Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Energy Based Category:Proxy